Lincomycin, also known as Jiemycin or LINCOMIX® belongs to lincosamide antibiotics (structural formula as shown in FIG. 1), which is produced by fermentation from Streptomycetaceae (Streptomyce linoollnensis), and has strong antibacterial activity. Residual lincomycin enters and accumulates in human body through food chain, leading to drug-resistance of bacteria. Therefore, the content limit of lincomycin is set in many countries. According to Regulation No. 235 of China's Ministry of Agriculture, the residue limit for lincomycin is 0.05 ppm (in eggs). In Japan, it is regulated that the residue limit of lincomycin is 0.02 ppm (in edible chicken bowls).
The conventional methods for detecting the amount of residual lincomycin mainly include high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS), paper chromatography, etc. Those techniques are not suitable for on-site detection and screen of large numbers of samples due to the equipment, complicated process and high requirement for the manipulative skills of the operators.